A computer terminal is the basic unit that links the user or operator to a central processing unit or computer. Thus the user "communicates" to the computer through the terminal. The user inputs that communication to the terminal through a variety of peripheral units that, among others, includes "key boards", "key pads", "joy sticks" and "tablets". The "language" used by each of these peripheral units is unique to that unit and thus the terminal must have the capability of translating each of the peripheral languages into the computer's language for conveyance to the computer.
Prior terminals are designed to accommodate specific ones of the peripheral units. For example, a terminal designed to accommodate the four peripheral units referred toa bove will have a specific outlet for connection with each of the units and internal circuitry that translates that unit's language to the base computer language.
The problem with the above described basic terminal design is that it creates a very cumbersome work station for an operator who needs several of the peripheral units hooked up and operating at the same time. An interconnecting cable runs from each of the peripheral units to the specific outlet or receptacle for that unit. The operator will locate the unit at a position where he can conveniently use it. Thus the units tend to be scattered around the work station with the cables running every which way, crossing over, under, and around other cables in its path from the selected location of the unit to the terminal.